Some recording devices are operated continuously. One example is a video surveillance camera. Every movement or sound that the camera sees and hears is recorded on tape. Another example is a court transcription recorder. However, continuous recording imposes the burden of providing continuous power to the tape transport. In addition, continuous recording may further require dual tape transports to assure that no gap is recording is caused by changeover from one tape to the next. Instant replay tape recorders are known. Instant replay devices typically use multiple read/write tape heads spaced along a single magnetic tape, to provide instant replay of a past program segment without losing any program material as the new program is being recorded in real time.
Most recording devices however, such as an audio tape recorder or a VCR, are not operated continuously, but are turned on when needed. The disadvantage of turning on the recording device on when needed, is that a recordable event may be missed because the recorder was turned on too late. In the case of a VCR, the beginning portion of a movie, concert or show may be missing from the VCR tape. In the case of a voice recorder, desired portions of a conversation are missed as a result of the recorder not being turned on when the conversation began.
Manufacturers have included features which address the problem of starting the recorder in a timely fashion. One such special feature is VCR programming by which a VCR is programmed to start and stop at a certain time in the future. However, VCR programming depends on the availability of published programming schedules which are not available for music selections broadcast by radio. Another related special feature is the instant record button, which provides a "one touch" start function to place the recording device in the recording mode, and start the tape transport. While an instant record button reduces the problem of missing portions of recordings, it does not eliminate it.